


Cold Night

by Lola_Bear



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Bittersweet, Chicago (City), Cold Weather, F/M, Foreplay, Homeless Molly, Mention of Lara Raith, Oral Sex, Panties, Post-Book 12: Changes, Pre-Book 13: Ghost Story, Rag Lady, Wet Dream, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Bear/pseuds/Lola_Bear
Summary: My name is Molly Carpenter and I’m… freezing my butt off.  Granted, it has been my choice to stay away from others.  But I can’t be near them.  Their feelings are just too, too,… everything.  And their pity, it’s like sandpaper on the brain.  So I stomp through the snowy streets of Chicago trying to be half the wizard Harry was.
Relationships: Molly Carpenter & Harry Dresden, Molly Carpenter/Harry Dresden
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	Cold Night

My name is Molly Carpenter and I’m… freezing my butt off. Granted, it has been my choice to stay away from others. But I can’t be near them. Their feelings are just too, too,… everything. And their pity, it’s like sandpaper on the brain. So I stomp through the snowy streets of Chicago trying to be half the wizard Harry was.

Was, is the operative word. And if I’m honest with myself, I’m no wizard, not after what I did. Sure, I know he asked me to help him forget, but I’m certain it contributed to the reason he’s not here now.

I brushed a tear from my face before it had a chance to freeze. None of that, I’m the Rag Lady now. And if there is one thing Harry would say is, “There’s no crying in wizarding.” Or maybe he’d go with, “You can’t let them see you sweat.” Perhaps he’d go with both and then add in, “Scratch that. Avoid bodily fluids of all sorts when doing the job.” An involuntary snort escaped me.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a couple of the city’s homeless give me a dubious look. Seeing my attention they scampered off. Behold my mighty powers, as the cold and defenseless flee from my mere… ouch. The leg is acting up again. Who knew gunshots and cold weren’t friends?

Seriously though Rags, you need to get out of this wind. Unfortunately, my duties took me a bit out of the way of my normal haunts. Though that was probably for the best since I needed to veil a bit more when the police patrols increased.

Looking around at the unfamiliar gray buildings, it was easy to picture them as massive tombstones buried in the icy cold of winter. Provided the deceased had no taste, decorated in neon, and went by the name of Motel.

Feeling with numb fingers, I searched my pockets for some cash. It couldn’t hurt to stay out of the cold for one night. But, just like the streets, my finances were bare.

Blowing out a breath, I walked through the small cloud I created to see if there was any option of flirting my way in. I’m not proud of that thought, but it is a currency that’s usually accepted anywhere. Boobs, it’s everywhere you want to be!

Approaching the glass door of the main office, I could make out a soft yellow light and a figure behind a desk. There was a square of light next to them that I guess was a television. It was hard to say with the cold frosting over the door.

Pushing it open, a mechanical bell croaked a warbling chime. I’m not the power house Harry is when it comes to magic, but electronics and I aren’t on the best of terms. Case in point, the monitor the clerk was staring at began flickering in an ominous manner.

The plastered on smile I had psyched myself up to using died on my face when I realized a middle aged woman was manning the desk. Sure she might be swayed by a pretty young thing, but that wasn’t the description I was working with these days.

A more apt moniker might be frozen homeless lady. Before I conjured up a veil or an illusion, she turned towards me.

“May I-,” her neutral expression shifted straight past bland and bored and right into gum-on-shoe. “We don’t house vagrants or druggies.”

“I’m not-” was all I managed before she pointed to the door behind me.

“Out!” She grabbed the phone and lifted it with murderous dialing intentions plain to see. “I’ll call the cops!”

I doubt the response time would be quick, but I had been working hard to avoid the authorities. So I held up a hand in acquiescence. “Fine, fine, I’m going.” I turned to leave. Before heading out, I spun and pointed a finger, “But this is going in my Yelp review!” Ha! Let her stew on that.

It may not have phased her to know I planned a scathing remark online, but she did drop the phone and let out a squeak of shock. I like to think my opinion made her change her life for the better. That’s how I roll, saving one soul at a time.

But all this soul saving still left me with no bed and nowhere warm. That’s when I heard it, the tumble of a washing machine and drier. Scanning the area, I spotted a small laundry room for visitors of the motel. It was at one edge of the property, right next to an alley. 

Trudging my way to it, I was amazed to find the alley not covered in snow and a bit warm. Tilting my head up, I noticed that the buildings on either side had overhangs that made it tough for flakes to make it down. Additionally, the heat from the driers made the wall next to them warm to the touch.

This would have been a perfect spot for any unfortunate person without a home to go to, to spend at least one night. At least it would be if it wasn’t for a large buzzing light illuminating the entire space like a deli’s meat display.

Fortunately for yours truly, I could gather up a whisper of energy and hex the poor man’s sun lamp down. Sparks drifted from the fixture for a moment as I was plunged into darkness.

Pulling out a pack from my various tattered clothes, I retrieved a camping blanket and huddled under its warmth. Between it and the drier wall, I think a little blood defrosted enough to pump through my veins. I would have admired this novel sensation a bit more, but sleep interrupted with its important message.

\---

I looked over, brushing a strand of pink hair out of my eyes, as Harry climbed into the passenger seat of the blue beetle. “Home grasshopper.” He was shoving a small white box into one of the voluminous pockets of his duster. Seeing his long limbs and perpetual wild dark hair made him the picture of tall dark and handsome. My heart always gave a little stutter when he directed his attention at me. I know, I know, he didn’t see me as a romantic partner, but damn it, a girl’s got to have goals, right? “Uh, grasshopper? We going to do with the getting?” He raised a hand making a pushing gesture forward.

“Right! Sorry boss.” I put my focus on the road and driving away from the Raith mansion. In my most nonchalant tone I asked, “So, what did Lara want?” That bitch.

By my estimation, there have only been three women, scratch that, two women and one succubus that have affected Harry. Oh, and Anastasia, but she didn’t count. She was Harry’s boss and that’s just, gross. No, the ones I… I mean Harry still has to deal with emotionally are Susan, Ms. Murphy, and Lara Raith. 

Susan is the mother of his child and dead. Kind of tough to compare against a memory. Ms. Murphy is… is just hard to figure. Talk about a lady who is just as clueless as he is. And Lara, the half-sister of his half-brother, is an evil monster that should die. Besides, given Thomas, Harry and her were probably related. Did I mention she’d look better six feet underground?

Harry made a partial chuckle. “She wanted to thank me. Gave me a little fancy box and everything.” He patted his coat pocket. “Hey, you okay? It sounded like you growled?”

I shook my head with a vigorous shake. “Nope, probably was just the beetle.” I hoped he didn’t spot my white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

“If you say so.” Yawning, he rubbed his eyes with one hand and leaned back to get more comfortable in his seat. “Let me know when we get home.”

“Yes’a’massa,” I replied.

He gave an absent wave. In his best, I come from Connecticut and have money voice, “That’s enough from the help.”

As we drove through the dark streets of Chicagoland, I had a vague notion that things were wrong. The car was its normal patchwork self. Harry seemed his normal lanky delicious hunk of man I knew him to be. But something was off. It was as if they shouldn’t be. But that was ridiculous. The Blue Beetle and Dresden were constants, so I rejected the strange feeling. That’s when it dawned on me that I wasn’t sure where I was driving. I was at random deciding to turn down a street for no reason other than I felt like it. I opened my mouth to wake Harry when he broke the silence.

“Good we’re here! Come grasshopper. To the lair!” With a flourish he leapt out of the car and headed to the stairs of his basement apartment.

Did I stop? Peering around me, it did seem I had fully parked along side the road. Unbuckling, I rushed to follow. Blinking, I found myself heading to his kitchen nook. Harry had retrieved the white box Lara gave him and was sitting on his couch studying it. 

I paused at the fridge. I didn’t remember going down the stairs or entering the apartment along with all the taking down of wards. Was I missing time? Did someone mess with my head? What was I doing when I lost focus?

Just then Mister’s fuzzy shoulder rammed into my shin, causing a twinge in my sore leg. “Hey Mister.” Squatting down, I gave him a scratch between his ears. In return, he took a swipe at my hand before bounding away. “Good talk,” I muttered as I opened the small fridge.

Pulling out a coke and one of Mac’s ales, I held them up. “Which one do you feel like boss?” When he didn’t answer, I stood up and turned in his direction to see what might be wrong.

Dangling between a couple of fingers was something black and small. From here, I thought it might be… “Are those panties?”

His nostrils flared and made an audible inhaling sound. And to my utter amazement, he brought the little scrap of lace and silk to his face. He was literally breathing in their scent.

A cold chill ran up my spine as I got a sick feeling in my stomach. “Harry?” Even to me, my voice sounded tiny and frightened.

Sensing prey, he pulled away from the garment and focused his dilated eyes in my direction. Licking his lips, he managed to say, “Molly.” 

Now I know I should have been bringing up my defenses, but hearing my name in that husky tone went straight to my groin. I was very aware of my nipples growing hard under my bra. “Yes?”

“I don’t need anything to drink, unless it’s you.”

I dropped both drinks to the floor. Thankfully Mac uses some sturdy bottles since it just made a heavy thump before it rolled away. Meanwhile the soda had its own solid shaken sound, which made me sorry for whoever would find it later.

Harry was now rising to his feet and he was undoing the buttons of his western shirt. My mouth went dry as I took in the hard lean length of his torso. No one would call Dresden buff, but it was unmistakable there was a lot of power there.

Once his shirt was completely removed I could see the scars that marked his skin. There were the puckered remains of a ghoul bite, the long pink line from an insane ghost, and the uneven bald patch of body hair when a potion decided to unexpectedly explode. My fingers were now tracing these signs of a life well lived. When had I crossed the room?

His flesh was fever hot under my fingers. I jumped as one of his hands closed around mine. “S-s-sorry boss-I don’t know-.” My words cut off as he brought my fingers to his mouth.

It felt like a jolt of electricity as he proceeded to lick me. The rough texture of his tongue traveling the length of each digit connected straight to my pussy. I was so ready.

Unsure how to act, I attempted to use my free hand to help remove his jeans, but I was clumsy and failed to make any progress. It didn’t help that I couldn’t take my eyes off of what he was doing. With agonizing slowness, he sucked in my middle finger and groaned when he reached its base. All the while his eyes bore into me, seeing the need reflected back.

“Boss, I-” By some miracle, I managed to find my voice again. I knew someone had to think clearly here. Of course, I had no idea how to do that.

Pulling his mouth off of me, he leaned down. The rasp of his five o’clock shadow sent chills down my spine as he found my ear. In a deep rumble he ordered, “Call me Harry.”

I swear to god my vision went white for a moment. Next thing I knew we were sitting on the couch and he was tossing my shirt on the growing pile he had started. Seeing my black Splatter Con t-shirt atop his white button up western shirt felt surreal.

I was brought back to the moment by his touch. He was now tracing the tip of his finger along the edge of my black sports bra. Damn, why didn’t I wear something sexier? Then without warning he cupped one of my breasts, taking all the air out of me. Lifting it, he held it as though it were a precious treasure. I don’t mean to sound smug or anything, but when it comes to the girls I do acknowledge, I’m, as the kids say, stacked. But holy hell, they never came to life like this.

It was as if a buzz vibrated through them. I didn’t think this exquisite sensation could get any better. So Harry proved me wrong and flicked my nipple with his thumb.

“Ahh! Harry please!” What I was pleading for is a mystery to me. I was flummoxed or whatever the sexual equivalent is to that.

“Yes,” his tone was dark and full of heat, “It’s time to change the lesson plan.” 

Cool air brushed over my chest. Harry must have magicked my bra right off since it hit the pile of shirts. One hand reached across my body, claiming the far breast. However the nearer one to him got a bit more. Sealing his lips around the areola, he bit and sucked, then swirled his tongue in lazy circles. My body clenched and spasmed under this assault.

Between this minor orgasm and the sound of a zipper ratcheting down, I finally got enough brain cells together to mount some token resistance. Did I want this? Absolutely! Would I be okay afterward since this would be my first time? Probably better than before. Would it be okay if this was all brought on by some mischief caused by Lara Raith? I groaned knowing the answer.

Pushing my way free, I was able to stand up. Looking down I noticed two things. First, Harry was very interested in what we were doing by the state of his pants. And second, it was my jeans that were being unzipped as the ends flapped like miniature pennants cheering on their favorite team.

Swallowing a thick lump down, I was able to ask, “What did Lara give you?”

“Panties,” was his one word reply.

Panties? How would that bring about this? Then my eyes went round as saucers. Of course, the vampires of the white court fed on emotions. The Raiths, in particular, had a stable diet of lust. Just like the red court vampires, their bodily fluids must have some properties to help subdue their victims.

Harry had explained to me that the one protection he had against them was the fact he was last with someone he truly loved.

I’m reasonably certain now that he meant had sex with. But the only person he even dated was Susan? And… if he and I did it, he’d be open game. These thoughts whirled in my brain as I put the pieces together. It was enough to distract me from what Harry was doing.

“Here.” 

Raising my gaze, I spotted a small black object tumbling through the air at me. Reaching out, I caught it by instinct. Peering down, I spied a strand of lace peaking through my fist. Uh-oh.

Now here’s the weird part. I didn’t feel any different. Sure I was horny as a bunny, but I had all my wits about me. Rather, I simply just told myself, “Well, you touched it. Guess you can’t stop it now.” So I wriggled out of my boots, jeans, and panties.

Putting my hands on hips, I looked down at my teacher and stated, “I guess we’re doing this.”

Raising his right hand, he uttered a single word, “Forzare.” The blast of unseen force took me off my feet and landed me in an arm chair.

It took a second to recover and when I did I found Harry kneeling between my thighs. I quivered as he left a trail of kisses down my leg, each one getting closer to my dripping core. This was getting advanced in a hurry. Wasn’t your first time supposed to be awkward and unsatisfying? This would set my standards way too high.

When he was a single kiss away from my pussy, he paused. Puckering his lips, he blew a gentle stream of air directed right at my center. I cried and arched at the torture.

Digging my nails into the upholstery of the chair, I tried to anchor this new release. I didn’t need to bother, since he hadn’t got to the best part. As my body came crashing back down, my vagina came in contact with his mouth.

Sucking my nether lips into him set off a chain of orgasms. The way his tongue prodded and explored my folds brought more waves of passion. He followed this by humming into me. My nerves responded like a tuning fork matching his low but insistent vibration. The whole while, each crescendo built on the last. I was a high voltage line reaching max capacity and still power was being pumped into me.

Fingers soon joined the licking and sucking. The width of these began to widen me even more open. I was aware that I had a desperate longing to be filled, but due to the never ending big o, I had verbal challenges.

To my great relief, he stopped long enough to finally let me reach the pinnacle of my pleasure. It was in the midst of this mind shattering event that he went for my clit. This time I did black out.

When I came to he was finishing removing his jeans and briefs. And there it was. Sitting amidst a thatch of dark curly hair was his wizard’s staff. It was thick and long to suit his tall frame. It gave me pause since I had no idea how it would fit. If this was going to work, I needed to control the pace so I got out of the chair and onto my knees.

Wrapping a fist around the base of him was empowering and terrifying all at the same time. I was now facing down the end of a lot of cock. Spotting some pre cum from his tip, I stuck out my tongue to sample it.

A mixture of salt and a man’s musk filled my senses. The combination was heady. Looking up the length of him, I could see the eager anticipation on his face, but his clenched jaw suggested he was holding back. It was while our eyes were locked that I inserted him fully in my mouth.

Even though his member stretched me wide, I kept driving him deeper, greedy to have as much of him as humanly possible. When he hit the back of my throat, I disregarded any urge to stop and began deep throating him. I think this caught us both by surprise.

I had never done anything like this before. Heck, I didn’t even have the urge to gag. Each stroke I could see his iron control fray. Therefore, it was not too shocking to feel one of his hands gather my hair at the back of my head and apply pressure.

Rhythmically, he fucked my face. The sway and bounce of my tits accompanied this erotic dance. My hand that originally gripped Harry was cupping his testicles. This left my other to reach between my legs and massage my soaking cunt. I moaned, which made Harry tense up.

As my excitement grew that I was going to get Harry to spill himself inside my throat, he extricated his dick from me.

I gave a weak whimper at the loss of his touch. But he clearly had a plan. Looking at me, then the couch, and back to me, he raised an eyebrow.

I admit it. I throbbed at his nonverbal question. As it was, I wasn’t quite up to speaking, given how raw my mouth and throat felt, so I just nodded.

Stepping backwards, Harry managed to find one of our boots. Not sure if it was my combat ones or his cowboy ones, but it had a catastrophic effect. With arms and legs flailing, he managed to hit the couch, which tipped backwards depositing him and a few blankets he kept on the back of said furniture onto the floor.

“Harry!” I croaked. Getting up, I ran around the fallen mess to find him chuckling among the many soft folds. Seeing he was alright, I pounced on him, trapping his form between my legs.

I gyrated in ecstasy as I felt the hard length of him press against my wet opening. Again the need to be filled took hold and together we tore at the coverings that separated our bodies. 

The blankets went on forever. Each layer we peeled away only revealed another piece of fabric blocking our access. At times we couldn’t pull since he or I was on the blanket. We were about to resort to magic when he threw the last blanket off of himself, and straight onto me.

I literally growled at this point. By now my skin was like a furnace and the desire to have him blocked out all rational thought. With a mighty tug fueled by horny frustration I removed the offending layer and got blasted with winter cold.

\---

“What the-!” My eyes flew open as I found myself in an alley. And two amber eyes smiled back at me.

“Oh, pet. It seems you slept very well this night.” The sultry sound of Lea, Harry’s godmother, surrounded my sleep-addled head. “Quite an interesting use of your gift to have a warm night’s entertainment. But you should probably avoid removing your covers.”

“My gift?” I bobbed my head around trying to gain my bearings. Sure enough, I had kicked away my camping blanket, which explained the end of the dream. But Lea still wasn’t making any sense.

“Of course, child.” She tapped the side of my forehead with one well-manicured nail. “You are sensitive to peoples’ emotions and feelings.”

Normally I couldn’t stand anyone touching me, since the gift she mentioned often made it ten times worse. But I rarely got the briefest whiff of a feeling from her. Brushing at her hand, I asked, “What does that got to do with anything?”

Her red lips pursed in a disapproving moue. “Oh, then it is foolishness just like my godson.”

“Don’t talk about Harry that way!” I snapped.

“Don’t be petulant, child. My godson was foolish. A glorious wonderful type of fool was he. But I expect more from you.” Her eyes narrowed. “What do you expect to gain when you lay next to a dwelling of fornication?”

“Fornication-?” My brain scrambled for a moment, and then things clicked into place. “The motel has a lot of people here for one night stands…”

She nodded and clapped. “Intelligence dawns!” She then leaned over as if ready to tell me a secret. “But you must always take care not to be too distracted.” Like a snake, her hand whipped out and grabbed me by the neck. “For that may give your enemies the opportunity to strike.” She then proceeded to close her hand crushing my air passage.

Fumbling in my rags, I took hold of a length of iron and swung it at her face. When it got to half an inch from her cheek, she stopped its motion by snatching my hand with her free one. 

With a bright smile, she purred, “Ah, you are taking our lessons to heart. Excellent.”

She hadn’t let go of my throat and my vision was getting a trifle blurry. Squinting, I conjured up an illusion on the iron I held. Time and time again, Harry and Lea told me that illusions are practically useless on the fay. Guess I’m just slow.

A bright burst of white fire engulfed the tip of the iron rod. As illusions go, it was bright and loud, but lacked real substance.

Lea tisked, “Child what have I told you. Illusions are-” I must have missed the last part since she screamed as I touched the tip of the rod to her shoulder.

The show was not to make Lea afraid of the fire, it was to hide the fact I was tilting the rod down in my hand. She was now about ten feet away and clutching her injured shoulder. I took the moment to get to my feet using the wall at my back to brace me. All the while I coughed, trying to choke a full lung’s worth of air. At points like these, Harry would run his mouth and make the whole thing worse, but I’m not him. I don’t have the power he has… he had. 

So I used the skills I did have. “I trust that was a satisfactory display of how to protect myself?” I paused then added, “Like you taught me.”

Lea went still. Not like a predator goes motionless. No, she went still like a statue. I could sense her weighing my words. Finally she broke the silence. “Adequate, if not a bit excessive. Though a pupil of Dresden would deal in extremes.” She pulled her hand away and straightened.

I could not see a black scorch mark on her like I swore I glimpsed when I touched her with the rod. Perhaps she was using glamour to disguise the wound. I figured it’d be best not to press the issue.

She waved a careless hand at the metal I held in a death grip. “Put that away child. There are things you must be prepared for.” Without another glance, she turned on her heel and headed off.

I gathered up my blanket and packed it away. As I trudged behind Lea and her effortless glide upon the ice and snow, I threw one last gaze back at the motel and alley way and sighed. Perhaps another night boss. Hey, a girl can dream, can’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt bad for Molly Carpenter and the lack of her love life. I tried to take in all the various references in the books to try to capture what she does have access to. This is my favorite book series of all time so I couldn't make the characters act in ways that would go against how Jim Butcher writes them. I only hope I came close to succeeding in putting this story somewhere in the Dresdenverse.


End file.
